The invention relates to a surgical device, in particular for minimally invasive surgery, having a shaft with a distal end equipped with a surgical instrument, for instance a grasper, and a proximal end equipped with an actuation device for the surgical instrument, and wherein the surgical instrument is mounted on sliders that are longitudinally movable in opposite directions with respect to each other in the said shaft by operation of the said actuation device for actuating the surgical instrument, which sliders are provided adjacent to each other within said shaft.
Such a surgical device is known from WO2014148898. In this known device the actuation device is coupled with a handgrip, but within the scope of this invention it is also envisaged that the actuation device can be coupled with other mechanical actuation means which do not form part of a handgrip.
Despite all the merits of the known device, it does not yet provide an explicit solution for the problem how to arrange that the surgical device is at the same time secure and reliable in its integrity of construction during its intended use, and yet provide that the surgical device is dismountable in its component parts so as to enable that it can effectively be cleaned and sterilized after its intended use.